


Kurt Has the Day Off

by BlaineyDevon



Series: Headway 'Verse [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Headway, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaineyDevon/pseuds/BlaineyDevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fluffy Headway drabble. Kurt has the day off from work so he spends the day with Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt Has the Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, just something I wrote really quick. Hope you enjoy.

It was a rare day that Kurt got the day off from school, work, and band practice all at the same time, and Blaine had absolutely soaked up every second of it that he could. It started with cooking breakfast with Kurt, dancing around the kitchen in their underwear and giggling but not caring when they splattered pancake batter all over everything. 

Then they went to the park where there was a foot of snow on the ground and they had the best time. Blaine made a snow-Kurt, the most fashionable snowman in all of New York, then they had a little snowball fight before falling into the soft snow on the ground and making snow angels. When Kurt laughed and looked over at Blaine with a big smile, Blaine had wanted to kiss him right then and there, but then a loud family walked by and ruined the moment.

Kurt took him out for hot chocolate after that, which was good because he felt cold all the way down to his bones, then they ducked into a movie theater at the last minute to slide into their seats just as the latest romantic comedy was starting. Of course, Blaine didn’t really get to see much of the plot at all. He was too busy kissing Kurt anywhere he could reach.

By the time the movie was over, they were both flushed, giggling, and a little turned on as they stumbled out of the theater and started to head home. Blaine was more tired than anything, but even that wasn’t going to wipe the grin off his face. Once they arrived back at the loft and peeled off their snow covered layers, they finally began to feel warm again. 

Kurt prepared dinner for them since it was just the two of them, and then they moved to the couch for yet another long session of making out. Before Blaine knew it, Kurt was nudging him up and telling him it was time for his bath, and Blaine was torn between whining because he wanted to keep kissing or because he was too tired to move. Kurt just laughed and helped him to his feet, then all but carried him to the bathroom.

Perching him on the closed toilet seat, Kurt started up the bath and adjusted it perfectly. He stepped back over to Blaine and began to undress him slowly. Blaine had a happy little smile on his face as Kurt got him out of his clothes, leaving him standing naked in the rapidly steaming bathroom. Blaine headed over to the tub and climbed in, letting the water fill around him. He looked up, expecting to see Kurt sitting and watching him, but was instead greeted to the sight of an already shirtless Kurt shucking off his pants and tossing them aside. 

“Kurt?” Blaine cocked his head and watched Kurt, who approached the tub and turned off the water. His eyes traveled down Kurt’s lean, pale body as Kurt nudged Blaine to one side of the tub. Blaine moved obediently, then watched as Kurt slipped into the water and settled down opposite him.

“Okay?” asked Kurt. Blaine nodded, smiling as he moved over to setting with his back against Kurt’s chest, feeling all of Kurt against him in the water. It felt so good to be pressed against Kurt like this, feeling Kurt’s hands on his body. 

Blaine closed his eyes and smiled as Kurt reached for the body wash and worked up a lather before washing over Blaine’s chest and down his arms. He began to relax as Kurt washed him, his hands sliding further down his body, over his hips and down on the insides of his thighs. Blaine blushed a little.

“Kurt…” he whined softly, twisting his hips a little and making the water slosh around in the tub. 

“Shhh. I’m just washing you, honey,” whispered Kurt, his lips brushing Blaine’s ear. Blaine frowned a little, pushing down his hormones and relaxing again, letting Kurt’s hands run up his thighs, dipping down between his legs to wash him there. 

“Feels good,” Blaine moaned, but stayed still and boneless in Kurt’s arms. Kurt chuckled, rubbing his hands up over his belly, then to Blaine’s arms.

Blaine didn’t know how long they stayed like that, relaxing in the water with Kurt’s hands brushing all over his sensitive skin, the water enhancing every little touch. By the time the water started to lose its relaxing warmth, Blaine was so turned on he couldn’t hide it anymore, and Kurt was nudging him forward so he could wash his hair before they got out.

Kurt’s fingers massaging the shampoo through his thick curls, rubbing his scalp as he went, only made Blaine shiver and his cock twitch with need. Once Blaine’s hair was washed, Kurt climbed out of the tub and held his hands out to help Blaine out of the tub. Kurt wordlessly dried himself off, then took a clean towel and began to dry Blaine. He was gentle and quick as he felt Blaine’s dark-eyed gaze on him.

Once they were both dry, Kurt straightened up and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, tugging him closer until they were pressed together. He smirked at the feel of Blaine hard and pressed against him. 

“My precious boyfriend,” whispered Kurt, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Blaine’s lips. He pulled back after a few seconds, Blaine chasing his lips as he did. “Are you ready to go to bed now?”

Blaine smiled and nodded, his eyes still on Kurt’s lips. Kurt took his hand and led him from the bathroom and across the loft to their bedroom. Blaine immediately crawled onto the bed as Kurt closed their curtains tight before joining him. He joined Blaine on the bed, lying next to him and smiling. 

“I love you so much,” said Kurt, reaching out to Blaine to touch him.

“I love you more.” Blaine smiled and relaxed again. They took is slow from there, making love slow and sweet in the best way, and it was the perfect way to end a perfect day.


End file.
